


Blood

by aseriesofessays



Series: Ivory and Blood [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofessays/pseuds/aseriesofessays
Summary: How long have they lived side by side? Lifetimes, hundreds of them, always knowing there's a soulmate at the end of their journey.(But Heather doesn't have a soul anymore, does she?)





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing that i posted as an addition to the series because it's nowhere near a new chapter or anything and i'm tired

Every time they come back they're different but this is somehow sharper than it's ever been- Veronica has never seen Heather's eyes so tired.

She speaks like a story book, one that Stephanie had read- that's who Veronica was before she remembered, Stephanie Lockswood- Heather's all formal tones and drifting eyes. Veronica can't imagine being alive for so long and it doesn't look like Heather can either, really, even though she'd lived it (sort of)- she's half there and dreamy. Sometimes she hides under Veronica's bed for days because the electric light and humming of the building is too much for her.

(Veronica wonders how this will work- is this end all? Heather's immortal and she says, soft and monotone, that she's soulless. Their souls are what reincarnate with them, she's pretty sure, so-

What happens if just Veronica dies? Will she live hundreds of lives without Heather Chandler? Or if Chandler turns her, will they just live for eternity together?

She doesn't like to think about it.)

Veronica's not sure where she gets her meals and she doesn't ask, and Heather doesn't touch her. Not for meals, of course, but not for anything else, not even Veronica coaxing her, and she's so _tired_  of this- last time was sunny and warm and this is, god, scary and awful, and when they do touch Heather's so _cold_ , and-

It's scary to breathe and know that Heather Chandler isn't breathing alongside her. Maybe that speaks of codependancy but she doesn't care because jesus, how long have they lived side by side? Lifetimes, hundreds of them, always knowing there's a soulmate at the end of their journey.

(But Heather doesn't have a soul anymore, does she?)

**Author's Note:**

> im ilovemydeadgaywife.tumblr.com if you want to talk to me or whatever


End file.
